Morir
by DLila
Summary: No se puede ir en contra de la sangre, eso lo sabe muy bien James Sirius Potter. Pero eso no significa Rose lo entienda. Short fic
**DLILA'S NOTES:**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Está historia ya la había publicado con otro nombre, lo que hice fue editarla y presentarla por perspectivas de personajes. Sin más quiero darles un abrazo virtual del tamaño de Saturno. Nos leemos

 **DISCLAIMER:** "Harry Potter" es **propiedad de J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.** Este Fanfiction no tiene ánimo de lucrar con ninguno de los personajes creados por la autora. Únicamente cumple con el fin de entretener.

 **TIMELINE:** Post-Hogwarts, AU.

 **MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED:** James S. Potter/Rose Weasley/ Ted Lupin

 **SUMMARY:** La sangre es la sangre, nada puede contra ella, ni siquiera el amor.

 **RATING:** NC-17 (MA)

 **WARNINGS:** parejas no canon.

* * *

 **Morir**

 **La resaca emocional de James Potter**

Los bares o cantinas muggles nunca antes me habían gustado, pero desde hacía ya tiempo eran mis lugares favoritos. Sí, ahí nadie te hace demasiadas preguntas. No es que tuviera una vida trágica ni mucho menos miserable, todo lo que he tenido en mi vida me lo he ganado a pulso. No me estoy quejando de la vida que llevo, es buena, no ha sido fácil crecer bajo la sombra de mi famoso padre, pero tampoco aplica para que mi vida se catalogada como una tragedia. Aunque si solo se centrara en mi vida amorosa quedaría a la altura de las películas de guerra. Sí, me gustan mucho las cantinas muggles.

Pero hoy no estoy por diversión, vengo a recoger a mi primo, Ted. "James, tu no eres mi primo. No, eres mi hermano" siempre me dice eso cuando está ebrio, generalmente sus borracheras, aunque esporádicas se deben por celebraciones "Hoy atrapamos al prófugo que faltaba"; "Hoy ganaron los Puddlemere United"; "Le voy a proponer matrimonio a Victorie un día de estos". Pero hoy no es una de esas borracheras, no. Ted está ebrio , pero no dice ni una sola palabra solo se pone a llorar.

Mi primo está procesando la peor noticia que ha podido recibir, Victorie se había casado y había formado una familia. Y no precisamente con él. Todo empezó cuando tuvo que viajar a África persiguiendo a un rankeado delincuente, ella quien por entonces vivía con él, había empezado a trabajar en Gringotts. Todo era felicidad hasta que ella conoció a un francés de intercambio, se enamoraron y al día siguiente del regreso de Ted, Victorie le suelta la bomba, el popular " No eres tu, soy yo". Fue horrible de ver, Ted suplicándole una oportunidad y Victorie enseñándole su anillo de compromiso. Mi padre estaba muy preocupado por Ted, casi no comía, ni dormía, se las pasaba en el trabajo haciendo más guardias de las que su cuerpo soportaba. En realidad todos estábamos preocupados.

Unos meses antes del matrimonio Ted comenzó a cambiar, ya empezaba a hacer bromas, ya se quedaba en nuestra casa. Hasta incluso conoció a Henry, el prometido de Victorie, y le trató como de la familia. Todo era demasiado surreal, demasiado bizarro. El mismo día del matrimonio él fue el alma de la fiesta, tío Ronald le tuvo que jurar a su esposa que no le vendió Felix felicis, era difícil de creer. Una de las personas que menos confiaba en esa postura era Rose, si que estaba molesta "No sé a quién quiere engañar" "Tienes que hablar con él". El pobre hombre estaba superando a su ex, pero esto a ella no le cuadraba. Y creo que tenía razón. Porque hoy, casi un año después de la boda mi primo ha explotado. Cuando Rose piensa algo generalmente es cierto, ese es su don. Rose nunca se ha equivocado, bueno sí una vez, conmigo, pero es algo que no quiero recordar…

—Vamos Teddy… estas aquí desde las diez de la mañana— sujeto su brazo y lo pongo detrás de mi cuello, pero es un peso muerto. No le debería llamar Teddy, Ted tiene casi veintinueve años y es el jefe del escuadrón de ataque de los aurores. No estoy muy al tanto, el hospital me tiene absorbido y ya casi no puedo hablar de esos temas con él.

—No…— su voz discurre entre el embriaguez y el dolor. Ya ni siquiera apesta a alcohol se ha mimetizado con el. No hay rastro de mi héroe de infancia, solo es un saco roto de sueño y promesas de amor. Ted no se merecía eso… Mi madre decía que Ted tenia el carácter bonachón de su padre, siempre sacrificándose por el resto, siempre prefiriendo amar antes de ser amado. Lo que hizo Victorie no estuvo bien, dejarle de esa manera y casarse a los meses no fue nada gentil, pero ningún Weasley a excepción de Rose se atrevió a juzgar el hecho.

—Ted, vamos… te llevo a tu casa—está vez lo sujeto fuertemente y usando mi varita aparemos en mi departamento. Dejo a mi primo en el sillón y este cae como un saco. No se queja, ya no llora, esta ido, borracho y adolorido.

Felizmente Susan está en París cambiando de guardarropa, porque si se entera que he traído a mi primo borracho y le he dejado dormir en su precioso sofá italiano me caería una maldición que dudo mucho me pudieran tratar en San Mungo.

Saco de mi estudio, la pócima que necesito, un tranquilizante y un quita resaca. Esto debería hacerlo dormir, relajarlo. Guardo las otras pócimas y las dejo al costado de mi bata verde de trabajo. Le sirvo un vaso de agua y le ofrezco la pócima.

Él aunque está ebrio todavía coordina sus movimientos, toma el vaso de agua la pócima y se queda en la misma posición como si un dementor le hubiera comido el alma. No duerme, debería dormir.

—Vamos tío… necesitas dormir— transfiguro el sofá en una cama y los cojines en almohadas, Pero Ted sigue en la misma posición de gárgola

—Ted, es en serio… es por tu bien— Sus cabello castaños parecen deteriorados igual que su piel, sus ojos ya están secos, pero igual de vacíos. A mi primo le han quitado todas las ganas de ser feliz.

— Te admiro James— me dice y me noquea, ¿a qué venia eso? Quizás influenciaba el hecho que estuviera ebrio y que le recogiese. Pero me doy cuenta que está mirando las fotos que adornan mi departamento, sí… esas en que aparezco con Susan. Joder…

— No digas tonterías..—musito, en serio que es un tontería nadie debería admirarme.

— no, es en serio. Apenas descubriste quien era la mujer de tu vida le pusiste el anillo y os casasteis…— Trago grueso, no quiero recordarlo, no me gusta… son piezas vacías de mi vida. Mi primo no puede saber que vivo y proyecto una mentira que a veces creo. Pero viéndole como ahora siento que lo dice con sorna, como si también quisiera hacer miserable este momento también para mi.

— Ted, venga tienes que dormir…—

— no. Quiero decir… si es que yo no le hubiera tenido miedo al matrimonio, si es que no hubiera echo caso de lo que decían mis compañeros, quizás ella no me hubiera dejado. Quizás nunca hubiera dudado de mi amor… Porque… ella se fue con el primero que le dijo "cásate conmigo ahora"…. Ese debí ser yo— Su voz es fría como una flecha que cruza el viento y se posa sobre la cabeza de alguien. Ese hombre sentado en mi sillón no es mi primo, no el que recuerdo.

— Ted deja de atormentarte— le digo, y me siento a su costado. Desde hace años no tengo una conversación como se debe con él. Desde que paso… desde ella. Y no, no me refiero a mi esposa, sino a la mujer que me posee, es diferente.

He evitado hablar con él sobre esos temas desde que salí de Hogwarts porque simplemente no quería mentirle, siempre cambiaba de conversación o mentía… sí mentía.

—Te digo, es en serio…. Te admiro… ojalá hubiera sido un poco como tu— le miro y el me observa vacío… pero siento que puede leerme, ese es un de sus talentos, leer a las personas detrás de sus palabras.

Sabe que estoy en desacuerdo con él, sabe que le oculto cosas, pero prefiere seguirme el juego. Supongo que debe sentirse algo ofendido, después de todo yo siempre me jacto de decir que el aparte de ser mi primo es mi mejor amigo. Me ha empezado a doler la cabeza. La luz tenue de la habitación es marco de un momento amargo tanto mío como el de él.

—¿me admiras porqué cómo mantengo mi careta todo el tiempo o porqué en verdad crees que soy feliz?— lo suelto y el da un pequeño brinco sonríe de lado se seca un poco de sudor en la frente y dice más ya sobrio.

— por lo primero— entonces el sabe que desde años ya no soy yo. Desde hace años que vivo una mentira.

— pues es una mierda. No sé si es peor que lo tuyo, pero es una completa mierda— le respondo. Me paro y me acerco al mini—bar de la sala, y saco una botella de whiskey.

— joder tío… es que no lo entiendo… ¿por qué te casaste con Susan? Hay que ser un idiota o un ciego para no darse cuenta que no la soportas…— Ha dejado hablar de Victorie y es bueno, pero ha empezado a tocar las fibras más dolorosas de mis heridas.

— unos van a cantinas otros preferimos jodernos la vida de otro modo— le alcanzo un vaso de whiskey, y tomamos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo se llama?— sé qué me pregunta por ella. No puedo, no quiero decirlo. Ese secreto va ir conmigo a la tumba.

— Violet — miento con experticia de un Slytherin. Probablemente Ted no me crea, después de todo el es un auror experto, debe de saber que miento. Ojalá entienda que no quiero develar su identidad.

— ¿Qué paso?—

— No podía, simplemente… estaba prohibido— ruego que no me pregunte, porque no quiero mentir. Espero que pueda leer eso, no quiero echarme ni limón ni sal en la herida.

—¿ Te casaste para olvidarla?— su pregunta suena lógica.

— Me casé para alejarla… pero a ella le importa una mierda. A mi no. Yo tengo principios ¿sabes? — me sirvo otra copa y siento que Ted me mira con insistencia.

— Déjame ver si te entiendo— dice después de unos segundos— ¿ella te ama?— yo asiento— ¿y tu a ella?— vuelvo a asentir.

— ¿Está casada, tiene hijos?— y yo niego.

— Nada de eso… está prohibido, tan simple como eso— le digo y seco otra copa— nunca entenderías… ella no debería de estar enamorada de mi, yo no soy bueno para ella. Me he cansado de hacerla entrar en razón— le digo abatido

— Quizás y ella sea quien lo tenga. — repone él

—No, no lo tiene. Y sinceramente no importa quien tenga razón o no. Susan está en pleno tratamiento de fertilidad, pronto seré padre y todas esas cosas quedarán enterradas. Estoy seguro— Observo que la boca de Ted se convierte en una "O".

— ¿Y qué opina ella?— me pregunta

—Pues… está loca. No lo quiere aceptar. Las mujeres son unas exageradas. Piensan que el amor puede todo. Pues hay cosas que no, así de simple, no importa cuanto luches, no siempre se gana— Exhalo tan fuerte que se confunde con el pitido de un tren.

— James… si me dijeras quien es… quizás… y podría ayudarte— dice el, no ha tocado su segunda copa de Whiskey,

—nadie puede. Pero… está bien, yo estoy bien. Tengo lo que cualquiera desearía. Susan no será ella, pero es lo anterior y me quiere… y tenemos la misma manera de ver el mundo— Miento hasta en esos momentos, porque sé que está mal.

—Sabes que te quiero, James. Pero en estos momentos me gustaría darte un puñete, ¿no te das cuenta? Afuera hay una mujer que te ama y que tu amas y que no sé porqué jodidas razones no pueden estar juntos. Si fuera tu… no estaría sentado acá, le estaría haciendo cuantos hijos pudiera…

Le miro y sonrió a veces Ted tenía maneras muy explícitas de decir las cosas, quizás por esas razones era mi héroe de niño, ahora sería políticamente incorrecto. Ted es un buen hermano, un buen amigo, un excelente auror pero no tiene ni puñetera idea por lo que estoy pasando.

—Ese es unos de los problemas. No puedo tener hijos con ella— le digo y el silencio se hace. Ted no lo entiende. Y doy gracias a dios que no lo haga.

* * *

 **Una especie de muerte anunciada - James**

Mi corazón trota, corre, vuela. Así se siente. Cuando ella mira mis labios, cuando me arrincona en una de los pasillos de la vieja madriguera, cuando me roba un beso, cuando me encierra con ella en el armario de escobas o simplemente cuando me mira mordiéndose los labios. A ella no le importa si su padre nos descubre, le importa un comino si mi mujer abre la puerta. A ella nunca le ha importado la familia, en eso es tan diferente a su madre, mi tía es todo lo contrario es mesura y paciencia, pero ella no ha heredado esos genes, creo que aplicaría más al carácter que tiene mi madre.

Ni siquiera por el cumpleaños de su madre me deja en paz, pero tampoco es que quiera paz. No cuando ella lucha con violencia contra mi boca, no cuando sus manos se pierden en nuestros abrazos. Y me gusta.. Cuando le aprieto mucho sus cabellos rojizos cambian y se vuelven dorados. Sí le hago cosquillas en la nuca su piel blanca como la leche cambia a ser un poco más morena. Dice entre gemidos que la caliento tanto que la quemo. Puede ser, puedo ver el fuego en sus ojos.

Yo, sus padres y mi padre somos los únicos que sabemos su pequeño secreto. Ella es metamorfomaga y gracias a esa habilidad puede ser aurora. Trabaja en el escuadrón de inteligencia, y aunque sus compañeros piensen que ella se encarga únicamente al papeleo, ella se encarga casi siempre de ser espía. Su trabajo es precisamente nuestro segundo problema. No quiero que trabaje más en el ministerio, hace unos ocho meses ingresó al hospital, su estado era tan grave que también pensé morir junto a ella. Felizmente mi tía Hermione me ayudó en el proceso de encontrar la pócima perfecta que pueda restablecerla. Fueron meses de conocer el roce de la muerte, la más absoluta miseria. Susan se dió cuenta, pensó que era por el cariño que teníamos desde críos, no le dio mucha importancia, después de todo, todos los Weasley tenían el alma en un hilo. Para la familia Rose había caído de una escoba, para sus médicos había sido torturada por semanas.

No soporto la idea de perderla, supongo que debería estar acostumbrado. Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella, ella es libre como el viento, pero tiene esa fijación de atarse a mi. Ella siempre es tan demandante, exigente, voraz en todos los apetitos posibles… Pero ella es mi prima ¡Santo Merlín! A una prima no se le hace el amor, a una prima no se la cela como león enjaulado, a una prima no se la ama de la forma que yo lo hago.

Albus siempre ha sospechado que escondemos algo, lo hace desde chico. Mi hermano no pretende juzgarnos, pero de cierta manera lo hace. Nunca ha podido confirmar nada, y menos desde que me casé con Susan, pero su mirada de policía canino no se va. En ocasiones he intentando hablar con él, confesarlo lo desdichado que me siento, pero descarto la idea inmediatamente. Al es medio chapado a la antigua, siempre toma las decisiones menos arriesgadas, confesarle algo así no lo dejaría tranquilo.

Rose esta vez se ha pasado de la raya, me ha tocado en plena mesa del comedor. Está loca. Me sonríe traviesa, me encanta. Pero mi mujer me distrae y me muestra los informes de la clínica "Mañana tengo cita, mañana comenzaremos a ser padres" dice en voz alta y todos aplauden en la mesa. Siento como la mano de Rose se devuelve por encima de la mesa. Su boca se agrieta, pero le sonríe a Susan. Para nadie es un secreto que a Rose nunca le cayó en gracia la hija mayor de Seamus Finnigan, y menos desde que empezó a ser mi novia. La familia asumió que era por celos fraternales, la mirada de Rose no aplica para un simple cariño fraternal, el deseo está tatuado en sus pupilas. Y lo noto, sus habituales ojos dorados se enfrían, se tornan plata.

—Pensé que habían dejado el tratamiento— dice mi hermana Lily. Sonríe con el carisma de una niña. A su lado el primogénito de los Malfoy sujeta su mano, el también a notado algo diferente en Rose, porque la mira. Scorpius es el mejor amigo de ella, supongo que él también debe de saber lo nuestro. Desde hace meses que siento balas atravesar mis ojos cada vez que nos vemos. Lily se ha mostrado un poco distante con Rose, cree que entre ella y Scorpius hay algo, pero no lo puede confirmar… porque simplemente no existe.

— ¿Es el método muggle del que me preguntaste?— dijo tía Hermione, quien se sentaba junto a mi madre. Ella estaba distraída mirando la taza de té. A mi madre le simpatiza tanto Susan como lo hace Rose. No la soporta. El día que le dije que me iba a casar con ella, hizo un escándalo "Pero si se ve que no la amas… deberías buscarte a una chica que si ames" lo que no sabía mi mamá era que la había encontrado y ella tenía la palabra prohibido tatuado en la frente.

— Sí, han conseguido un ovulo perfecto para mí— Susan abre las manos extasiada, besa uno de mis mejillas dejando una mancha roja, me hace recordar las marcas que dejan a los ganados. Rose cada vez está más pálida. Siempre es lo mismo con ella. Sabe perfectamente que soy un hombre casado, que soy su primo, que voy a tener una familia, pero no deja de sentirse herida. Ella lo sabe, lo nuestro no puede ser. Yo debo tener una familia completa, y no puede ser con ella. Ella lo sabe, no debería poner esa cara… pero lo hace y me destroza a mi también. Yo también quisiera un mundo distinto un universo en donde los dos no tengamos los apellidos que tenemos pero eso es imposible. Somos primos, compartimos algo más que la sangre.

— Vas a tener que cuidarte mucho y cuidar a mi hermanito… no se puede confiar en nadie. Pero me alegra mucho que por fin mi hermanito vaya a tener descendencia…—Lily deposita una mirada media furibunda a mi pelirroja favorita para después ver a su novio, Lily no tiene ni idea. Rose trata de no ruborizarse…

Por más que Rose se desgastara en decirle que ella ve a Scorpius como mi tía Hermione ve a nuestro padre, no ha servido de nada. Lily le acusa de ocultar cosas, cosas que Scorpius sabe. El caso es que el rubio está bajo prueba. Y por lo visto Rose también.

—Sí, Susan es muy bueno— dice Victorie desde el extremo de la mesa con una barriga que interpone una distancia de casi medio metro entre sus manos y el filo de la mesa.

— James ha estado muy insistente con el bebe, no ha dejado de preguntarme por los avances… Queremos tanto ser padres ¿se imaginan? Dentro de nueve meses habrá un nuevo Potter en la familia. Estamos ansiosos… Es más ya compre todo el guardarropa si es niño— Victorie y Susan sonríen como quinceañeras. Lily solo vigila con el rabillo del ojo los movimientos de Scorpius. Él se debate entre maldecirme con la mirada o mandarle una mirada de consuelo a su mejor amiga. No quiero decir nada. No puedo hacerlo. Molly, llega a la mesa con más pastel, mientras que mi abuelo nos enseña sus ultimas adquicisiones muggles. Mi madre no ha dicho nada, solo se a preocupado por sonreírme, y comer su pastel, conversar un poco con tía Hermione y nada más.

Mi Rose se ha quedado como una piedra, no me ha mirado, ni siquiera a Susan, ni a Scorpius ni a Lily. De pronto siento que mira a su madre, le suplica con la mirada algo que no puedo entender pero mi tía solo lo niega con la cabeza, mi tía no puede saber lo que está pasando ¿o sí? Siento miedo, pero después veo como mi tía desvía la vista a mi madre y continúa su conversación. Rose vuelve su vista a Scorpius y este le mira suplicante también, como si le rogara con la mirada. Su respiración se agita. Quiere llorar… mi gatita quiere llorar, y yo solo quiero abrazarla, consolarla. Pero es valiente y sonríe. Noto que desde alrededor de su muñeca sale un halo de luz, un mini patronus, uno de las invenciones de mi padre para comunicarse con los aurores. De ahí sale , con un halo de luz, sale la cabeza de un ciervo, y se escucha la voz de mi padre. "Rose, al escuadrón código 1720"

—Me tengo que ir… Feliz cumpleaños mamá. Nos vemos. Adiós abuela. Felicidades Susan, James— su voz no puede sonar más impersonal, como la de ser a quien le quitan el alma. Se despide tan rápido que nadie tiene oportunidad de despedirse. Desaparece con un "plop"

* * *

 **James - Para siempre**

Ella se ha ido, se ha ido para siempre. ¿qué significa la eternidad? ¿qué significa se acabó para siempre? Porqué esas fueron sus palabras envueltas en una mirada de hielo y una caricia en mi rostro.

Ahora entiendo un poco a Ted cuando decía que el alcohol ahogaba un poco sus penas, porqué ahora estoy en mi segunda botella de Vodka, pero parece que estuviera solo hechos de agua, porque el dolor apenas pasa. El recuerdo de cada beso, de sus dedos tocando suavemente mi espalda ahora todos sus recuerdos me ahogan, me apuñalan, me queman. Una lágrima rebelde se escapa de mi con rumbo desconocido.

Ella apareció a unas horas de haberla visto en la madriguera, en la puerta de mi casa, importándole un comino que mi mujer durmiera en nuestra habitación. Recuerdo haberle gritado cosas como —"¿estás loca? ¿qué haces en mi casa? Sabes que Susan está acá" —Pero como de costumbre a ella le importó tres pepinos, y me besó despacito en los labios, casi como despidiéndose. Yo al principio pensé que eran otros de sus disparates de mujer enamorada, pero había algo en ella, algo en su piel que me decía lo contrario. Me fijé detenidamente en ella, llevaba su vaquero favorito, una blusa simple de Quidditch y sus tenis de trabajo. Entendí que se iba a una de sus misiones. Mi presión comenzó a incrementarse, no me gustaba que ella se despidiera antes de ir a esas misiones, me daba la impresión que en cualquier momento me darían la noticia de su muerte. La idea de solo dejar de ver sus labios era una pesadilla.

—"Vengo a hacerte caso James"— esas fueron exactamente sus palabras. Recuerdo parpadear varias veces sin entender bien lo que ella me decía. Pero lo supe, lo supe en cuanto ella acomodó mejor su mirada sobre la mía, habían rastros de lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban algo hinchadas, sabía lo que eso significaba. Ella me iba hacer caso, iba a poner fin a una relación secreta que tenía casi nueve años de iniciada. Sentí todo mi cuerpo entumecerse— ¿te vas?— mi voz fue un hilo.

Y ella dijo esa frase, la frase que ahora me atormenta: —"Si, James. Se ha acabado para siempre"— sus manos acariciaron mi rostro, estaba helada, tan fría como un témpano de hielo. — "Por fin he entendido que tu nunca quisiste luchar por lo que tenemos… que… nuestro afecto por el otro es totalmente distinto…. Que tú me deseas, pero no me amas… ya lo entendí"— Ella no lloraba, ni siquiera se veía furiosa. Usualmente cuando hablábamos de lo nuestro, se descontrola o llora o grita, pero ahora era distinto, ahora ella me veía como si me entendiera, solamente que no lo hacía.

Parada ahí enfrente de mi, con la mirada más impersonal que le he conocido jamás. Entendí yo también que ella no podía comprender como me sentía con respecto a ella. Yo sí la amaba, la amo… pero quizás sea mejor que ella piense que no lo hago, será lo mejor para todos.

Yo sí amaba a Rose Weasley Granger, lo hacía con todo mi ser, pero el amor entre lo nuestro estaba prohibido con letras mayúsculas. Sus labios temblaban, como lo hizo la primera vez que la vi llorar por mi causa, como en mis recuerdos de niñez. Como cuando descubrí un día que sus cabellos por la mañana son dorados y su verdadera piel es cremosa. Para mi ella no tiene secretos, por eso la quiero. Pero la amo porque ella es ella, y nadie más.

— "… No me digas que nuestro amor está prohibido, y por eso actúas como lo haces… porque para mi ningún amor puede ser prohibido o evitado, es algo que se siente y se lucha por retenerlo… tu no quieres el amor, tu amas otra cosas como tu carrera, tu familia y por supuesto tu imagen… pero a mi no. Y después de verte en la cena, impávido, hecho un títere del deseo de lo que los demás desean de ti… me di cuenta, tu no me amas y quizás nunca lo has hecho…" — Recuerdo haber pensado por un segundo que ella era capaz de leerme el pensamiento, pero después de que afirmara que nunca la amé entendí que ella no lo hacía, ella no entendía que la amaba más que a mi. Pero no pude decir nada, las palabras no abandonaban mi boca. Quería decirle que si por mi fuera renunciaría todo, que si de mi dependiera desaparecería junto a ella a otro universo si es posible, pero nada dependía de mi. Era mejor para todos esa decisión.

— "Te dejo en libertad… y quizás me haga el obliviate, como sugeriste hace años… eso lo tengo que pensar mejor…. pero por ahora te digo de lo que estoy convencida, esto"— me señalo y se señalo— "ha terminado para siempre"— cada palabra suya era una especie de puñalada. Creí por un momento desvanecerme, pero no. Estaba junto a ella escuchando todas las palabras que siempre quise escuchar, pero en ese momento… y hasta ahora se me hicieron las más horrorosas.

— "Tu siempre dijiste que era un cobarde por sugerir… borrarnos la memoria… ¿por qué..?"— ella no me dejó terminar la oración.

— "Porque dentro de poco serás papá y eso lo cambia todo. Porque prefiero que seas un cobarde que un mal padre… porque… quizás este sea el momento en el que yo deje de actuar como la más fuerte y me aleje de ti y tu recuerdo... debo de alejarme de ti, para que en verdad puedas ser felíz"— Mi estómago se hundió, sentía que mis ojos y nariz ardían. Después de eso ella no dijo más y por más que yo tratara de detener sus palabras no podía, yo asentí despacio, ella sonrió de lado y se desvaneció ante mis ojos.

Han pasado varios días desde esa noche, y hasta ahora… hasta ahora no puedo reponerme de sus palabras. Hoy Susan ha confirmado su embarazo, debería estar feliz, esto era parte de mi plan de vida, tener una familia lejos de la sombra de Rose, pero no lo estoy disfrutando. Todos en la madriguera parecen estar de fiesta, todos menos yo.

— Deja esa botella James— Dice mi pequeño hermano, Al. Me está viendo con su típica mirada de policía canino, como si quisiera unir las piezas de mi rompecabezas.

— Solo estoy muy feliz…— digo tragando otro sorbo.

— No mientas Jamie, tienes la misma habilidad para mentir que tía Mione, simplemente no pueden. James… pero tienes que dejar esa botella, Susan se está empezando a preocupar— me arrebata la botella de las manos, no intento hacer nada ni decir nada. Solo asiento con la cabeza y le sonrió

— Ya estoy jodidamente cansado de verte hecho un trapo, ven vamos a mi habitación— Al me carga del brazo, yo estoy sonriendo con mi máscara Potter "Soy feliz, véanme".

Mi hermano me jala por los pasillos por los pasadizos de la casa en la que crecimos, cada centímetro cuadrado de esta casa tiene una historia, claro. Porque en cada lugar de mi casa yo y Rose la bautizamos con nuestras "artes". Albus me empuja a un sillón de su habitación. Casi todas sus cosas están en cajas, se está por mudar a una departamento a las afueras de la ciudad, Al nunca ha sido hombre de ciudad, él prefiere el campo , las playas, los paisajes desolados. Mi hermano hace un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su habitación.

Distingo varias chucherías Slytherin en su habitación, perteneciente a la casa de las serpientes no era para menos. Al nunca ha sido muy confrontacional pero a estas alturas ya debo de haber rebasado sus limites. Yo estoy medio desparramado por el sillón, no tengo intención de guardar las posturas. Él camina en círculos, como una fiera a punto de atacar a su presa.

— No te entiendo , ni a ti ni a Rose… quizás a ella la pueda entender un poco, ¿pero y tu? ¡Por Morgana y toda la descendencia de Salazar Slytherin..! Estas loco… — mi corazón se detuvo, mi hermano lo sabía, él lo sabía.

— No me mires así… lo sé desde que estabas en Hogwarts ¿Crees que no me parecía raro que te viera en todos Hogsmeade cuando debías estar en tu entrenamiento como sanador? Además tienes esa cara de retrasado cada vez que la vez.— Al estaba rojo de ira, conocía esa cara, era su cara de hacer berrinches. Otra vez sentía que mi respiración se agitaba.

— No te preocupes… creo que además de mi y Scorpius nadie más sospecha.—

—¿Scorpius lo sabe?— salto como si fuera un gato que acabaran de mojar.

— claro que lo sabe. Es el mejor amigo de Rose, la conoce mejor que a ella misma. Sinceramente si es que no supiera de la relación que tu y Rose se cargan pensaría que el enamorado secreto de ella es él.

Por primera vez en toda la noche puedo ver el rostro de mi hermano. Todos estoy años lo he subestimado, siempre pensé que el no sabia de mi verdadera relación con mi Rose. Pero en realidad… en realidad lo sabía, y desde el comienzo. Entonces ya éramos cuatro personas que sabíamos de lo que había pasado.

— Se acabó— digo después de un minuto de silencio.

— Lo sé, se te nota— dice él. Se revuelve el cabello con desesperación. A diferencia de mi y mi padre, Al prefiere llevar el cabello largo y no usa gafas. Es un poco más alto que yo, pero sin llegar a superar a tío Ronald. El resopla medio cansado. Siento sus ojos verdes taladrar los míos.

—Era lo mejor… ¿no?... era muy retorcido desde el comienzo, sabíamos que nunca funcionaría—

—Porque son primos…—dice con voz media cansada

—¡Y no es para menos! Lo dices como si no fuera para tanto—

—¡Ay por favor…! de ser así no hubiera empezado nada. ¿Fue ella verdad? Ella es la única con los cojones necesarios para tomar ese tipo de decisiones— Yo asiento, estoy cansado, avergonzado, enfurecido y sobre todo triste. La extraño como un loco, solo ha pasado poco más de un mes y siento que fueran años. Al aclara su garganta, yo asiento.

— James… quizás lo que no entienda de ti es ¿por qué no se fugaron antes? ¿en verdad era necesario casarte con Susan, era necesario embarazarla?— Me trueno los dedos, casi no siento dolor, debe ser porque estoy tan borracho como una cuba.

— ¿Y papá y mamá? ¿y la prensa? ¿te imaginas? ¿has pensado en que diría los abuelos Molly y Arthur? El apellido Potter y Weasley estarían en todas las portadas de periódicos amarillistas. No podría hacerle nada parecido a mi familia . Si me casé con Susan fue para alejar a Rose… eso no funcionó… nada funcionaba para alejarla de mi lado. A mi también me costaba… era difícil…. Pero ella intentaba de hacerlo todo fácil, vivía en un mundo inventado.— Sí, ya estaba hablando como un borracho sentimental.

—…hasta que pasó el embarazo…— dijo Albus, no era una pregunta, era un afirmación. — Muy oportuno su viaje de trabajo… justo en el momento, en este momento.

— Es lo mejor para todos. ¿no lo crees?…—

—Para ti no ¿No tienes espejo? Has estado tomando todo el día. Tienes la mirada como la de un cachorro perdido.. y si no he escuchado mal has dicho Rose ocho veces… claro que bajito… Hermano estas hecho un trapo. ¿Has intentado hacerte un obliviate? Es práctico, no muy Gryffindor de tu parte, pero funcionaría— A veces Al hace gala de su lengua viperina, en ocasiones como esta esa comparación caía a pelo.

— ¿ Y vivir sin su recuerdo? Prefiero encurtirme en alcohol antes de abandonar su recuerdo… ya se me pasará, quizás cuando nazca mi hijo pueda mitigar lo que sienta— decaigo mis hombros , siento que toda la presión de mi existencia de atora en mi pecho— Además no lo entenderías Al, tu nunca…

Las luces en la habitación parpadeaban de un tono a otro.

—Sí lo sé. Nunca me he enamorado. Y viéndolos a ustedes tampoco se me antoja. Pero hay algo que sí sé. Mi tarea como hermano es protegerte, incluso de ti. Por eso a partir de ahora vas a dejar de tomar alcohol. — Al se puso a mi costado y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

— Entonces… todo este tiempo me hiciste creer que sospechabas cuando en realidad ya lo sabías…—

— Sí, era lo mejor, te prevenía … ya sabes a veces puedes ser muy obvio. Por lo que me dijo Scor Rose no estará en Londres por un largo tiempo.

* * *

 **Meses sin ella.**

Corro por los pasillos de San Mungo, siento que mi alma va abandonar mi cuerpo. Me había llegado una lechuza del ministerio pidiendo mis servicios. Mi padre solo podía confiar en mi para esa clase de servicios. Debía revisar a los sobrevivientes de las misiones, debía curarlos o intentar hacerlo, sabiendo las verdaderas razones. Esa noche, me llegó el mensaje aún cubierto en lo que parecía sangre, mis miedos se juntaron cuando en la entrada de los informes médicos vi su nombre. Ella estaba ahí, media muerta, de regreso de su misión. Ello,al cuarto piso de San Mungo la habitación 403. He corrido tanto que aún jadeo al llegar al marco de la puerta. Ahí está Ted, su rostro no solo estaba descompuesto por las múltiples heridas aún abiertas que tenía en su rostro, si no además por la tristeza que expresaban sus ojos. Tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado durante horas.

— Jamei — musita al verme… "no, no, no" No puedo contenerlo las lágrimas salen de mis ojos casi por vida propia. Lo abrazo, más que por él que por mi. — Por fin a podido dormir algo, tenía todos los huesos de la pierna rotos. Ha recibido tres crucios… y por si fuera poco se cayó de una altura de cuatro metros, pero está viva… de alguna manera está viva…— escupe cada palabra con dolor y alivio al mismo tiempo. No sabía que Teddy estaba en la misma misión que Rose, claro, porque nunca le pregunté. Porque ella le había jurado que se iba olvidar de mi. — Entraré a hacerle unos exámenes— digo lo primero que me cruza en la cabeza. Veo el rostro casi desfigurado de mi primo.

— Antes que entres, debes saber que los aurores le han quitado la memoria de toda su misión, por su seguridad. Rosie va a tener recuerdos recortados, eso debe aparecer en la historia clínica, debes asegurarte de eso— Mi corazón se detiene por un segundo prolongado, Rose había regresado con la memoria fragmentada. Trago duro mi saliva, quizás solo no recuerdo únicamente la misión, quizás si me recuerde a mi, todo lo vivido no puede diluirse en la nada. A pesar que ella me amenazó con quitarse la memoria, no creo que pudiera hacerlo. Yo asiento a Ted intentado ponerme lo más profesional posible.

Entro a la pequeña habitación. Apenas las luces de las lámparas alumbran el lugar, lo que hace difícil poder verla de cuerpo entero sobre la cama ortopédica. Veo las pociones mezcladas introducirse a su sistema sanguíneo vía sueros. Tiene pequeñas heridas en su rostro, uno justo en sus pequeños labios rosas. Aún fracturada, herida y adolorida se ve preciosa. Su cabello es dorado, señal que tiene la guardia baja; insuficiente magia como poner su cabellera roja como el resto de los Weasley. Miro los resultados colgado en la carpeta al final de su cama, las primeras pruebas que figuran en su cartilla de ingreso. Otra vez Rosie había sobrevivido de milagro, ¿Por qué no simplemente se cambiaba de trabajo? "Porque tengo que tener algo en mi cabeza, necesito evitar pensar en ti todo el tiempo" me dijo alguna vez en la privacidad de su cama.

— Jamie… — está despierta, pero apenas puede abrir los ojos. Me ha llamado como lo hacía cuando era niña. Le sonrió, doy gracias a Merlin que todo este bien. Estoy seguro que con unas pociones y un tratamiento a la pierna en los próximo meses seguirá siendo la Rosie de siempre. Aunque… aunque no estoy seguro si vuelva a ser mi Rosie.

— Rose, tranquila. Tienes que dormir— le respondo.

— No quiero dormir, lo único que quiero es un poco de chocolate— dice ella conjugando perfectamente las palabras. Pensé que tendría más problemas al hablar o de expresarse, después de todo había sido víctima de un obliviate.

—¿Sabes por qué estás acá?— le pregunto

— Seguro una misión salió mal ¿Verdad?— dice ella tratando de moverse, pero con la expresión de dolor tatuada en su rostro. — Si es que no despierto con mi memoria y tengo una ridícula cinta azul, es porque los del escuadrón me han borrado la memoria… cabrones… — murmura mal humorada muy propio de ella.

— ¿Sabes quien soy?— le vuelvo a preguntar.

— Mi primo— responde de forma elemental.

—¿Nada más?— le pregunto más que por ella, por mi.

—….¿Mi medi mago?— dice extrañada, mi estómago se hunde.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?— mi corazón está galopando sobre mi, no es muy profesional de mi parte pero no puedo con la presión. Ella tomó su tiempo, lo cual parecía demorar un poco más de lo usual.

— En.. el … cumpleaños de mi mamá. Susan y tu, dijeron que… algo de ser papás ¿Verdad?— Sus labios se formaron en una mueca extraña, ella no recordaba, ella no me recordaba. — Ow Jamei no me digas que a los del escuadrón se les pasó la mano… como odio este trabajo… — dice ella. Pero no estoy seguro si ese fue un trabajo del escuadrón o de ella misma.

— Trata de dormir Rose… trata de dormir, voy a ver si hay chocolate en la cafetería— Ella asiente y se acurruca en la cama sin problemas. Efectivamente no me recuerda.

* * *

 **Algo así como el final**

Han pasado unas semanas desde que dieron de alta a Rose. No he sabido más de ella desde ese momento. Según me contó Albus, se independizó de la casa de mis tios y se fue a vivir lejos de la ciudad, en una cabañita a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Un cambio importante en su vida, sin mencionar el hecho que había renunciado al escuadrón, a su trabajo. Era lo mejor, es decir al menos ya no me tenía que preocuparme por algún accidente de trabajo. Todo está demasiado bien para mi gusto, ella definitivamente se borró la memoria, eso ya era un hecho. Desde el momento en que pude conectar con su mirada lo supe. Y es lo mejor. Susan tiene tres meses de embarazo, la noticia del embarazo de mi mujer, no pareció molestarla, es más, detrás de esas pequeñas heridas en el contorno de sus labios había una autentica sonrisa. Y nada me ha dolido más, hasta ahora.

Los días posteriores a su alta papá me visitó a mi consultorio. Lo cual es realmente raro. Dado que únicamente ese tipo de acercamientos cuando daba malas noticias. Pero ese día pasó por mi despacho con una expresión incómoda en su rostro, como si no quisiera estar ahí. Lo que me dijo ese día hasta ahora no lo puedo entender. — ¿Primos de tercer grado pueden tener descendencia sin problemas?— Sentí que mi cuerpo estaba por congelarse, pero no podía ser, porque Rose y yo éramos primos hermanos no primos de tercer grado. Le respondí que los riesgos eran casi inexistente solo entre un 3% y 2% pero que podía variar según el nivel de magia en el árbol familiar. El ceño de mi padre se relajó considerablemente, pero aún así mantuvo la mirada distante. Ese día me esperó y nos fuimos juntos. Nunca le pregunté porque, tenía miedo de recordarla… no cuando todos estábamos bien alejados unos de otros.

Susan ha viajado con su familia a recibir el año nuevo en Irlanda, ella esperaba que me fuera con ella, pero con todo el trabajo que tenemos por esos días, sería casi imposible. Así que estoy rumbo al encuentro de mis hermanos y primos en el antiguo club donde antes tomábamos unas cervezas. Veo un grupo de pelirrojos alrededor de una mesa. Sin duda eran ellos. Me acerco a ellos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No recibiste mis mensajes?— Mi hermano me pregunta desde la mesa del club muggle. El local está repleto de personas, no en vano es una fiesta de fin de año. Todos los locales estaban llenos. Personas usando sombreros y lentes graciosos, mujeres vestidas de fiesta.

— No, no cargue mi celular…— estaba por terminar mi relato cuando la veo. Llevaba sus típicos jeans azules y una camiseta roja, totalmente diferente a como se vestía el resto de féminas en fiestas como esas. Traía una sonrisa amplia. Enmarcado en sus rizos rojos. Atrás de ella estaban Molly, Fred y el resto de primos incluidos Lily, quien estaba demasiado ocupada con Scorpius para reparar en mi presencia.

—¡Jamie! ¡Estás acá! Al dijo que tenías que trabajar…— La música del ambiente era fuerte, pero aún así podía escucharla con claridad. Todavía le cuesta un poco caminar, pero por lo demás parece totalmente restablecida.

— Estás caminando sin problemas…— Alargo mis palabras, Al me sujeta el brazo en señal de que quería hablar conmigo afuera del lugar. Pero ya estoy grande, no puedo huir de ella todo el tiempo. Es momento de superarla.

— ¡Lo sé!... no me duele, pero ya sabes como es Ted, cree que me voy a romper solo por estar acá— No entiendo, pensé que Rose había renunciado apenas había recuperado algo de independencia, pero me recuerdo que Ted es algo aprensivo con la familia, aún sin en realidad serlo. Seguramente estaba preocupado por que ella estaba bajo su cargo al momento de su misión. Estoy a punto de recomendarle que use una poción reparadora dos veces por semana, pero la presencia de Ted me sorprende detrás ella. Ahora el jaloneo de Al es más intenso, como si en verdad le urgiera verme afuera de la club.

— ¡James! Viniste— Ted me abraza con fuerza, casi me levanta de mi sitió es como si le hubieran dado felix felicis. Sonrió en el abrazo.

— Te lo dije Ted, voy a estar perfectamente bien— dice Rose detrás de nosotros con un ton jovial, muy parecido a cuando estábamos de Hogwarts. Ted se aleja de mi retrocede unos pasos y vira a verla, entrecierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza. Ella solo se limita a sonreír.

— No puede ser… no me lo creo ¿Es en serio James?— Me pregunta Ted sin dar crédito a las palabras de la pelirroja.

— Si no le duele, hasta puede bailar— repongo, Al me mira serio, murmura cosas que no puedo oír, por la música y porque en realidad me sorprende que mi propio hermano me tenga tan poca fe.

—¡Te lo dije!— Ella hace ese gesto con su nariz ese tono mandón antes de un beso exigente. Y sucede, Ted rodea con uno de brazos su cintura, ella se inclina a besar su mejilla. Demasiado cercanos para mi gusto. Al se ve realmente frustrado. Puedo ver como Rose borra el rastro de su labial de la mejilla de Ted, con unos de sus pulgares, más parece una caricia que otra cosa. ¿es mi imaginación o hay más gente a nuestro lado? Porque de repente siento que no puedo respirar con libertad.

— Bueno, igual iba a ser. Tu siempre haces lo que quieres.— Eso es cierto, la conozco mejor que su madre. Me está subiendo la presión, puedo ver como Ted la ve, como si nada existiera al rededor como si la gente, nosotros, nos hubiéramos esfumados y los único que tiene a su lado es ella. Rose sonríe traviesa, se muerde los labios, como cuando la atrapaba haciendo una travesura. Rodea sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y … lo besa. Pero, no. No es un beso pasional, no es un beso de ira. No como cuando me los daba. Era un beso tranquilo, despacio, libre, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a ellos. Siento que voy a enfermar. Aquí mismo.

— Oww… ¡malograron la sorpresa!— Lily aparece detrás de mi, pero no la miro, porque lo único que puedo ver es como se abrazan en el abrazo. —¡Jimmy! Teddy y Rosie son novios. ¿Te puedes imaginar la so…— mi hermana seguía hablando… pero yo solo que puedo procesar es como ella sonríe entre el beso, siento que mi cuerpo se está desarmando. No siento nada más que mis pedazos caer.

— que alegría..— mi voz me sale más aguda que la de mi hermano, eso me pasa cuando el aire no corre a mis pulmones. Ted se separa de ella y me sonríe abiertamente, como si me fuera a confesar que a descubierto la piedra filosofal. Va a empezar a hablarme, pero me estoy concentrando en como sus manos se juntan en una. Se están tomando de las manos delante mío.

— Ya nos pondremos al día… James— me da unas palmadas en mi brazo. Rose parece jalar a Ted a la pista de baile, ni siquiera me presta demasiada atención. Era solo Ted en esos momentos.

— ¡Ya regresamos!— Repone ella, jalando aún más a él. Estoy hecho de hielo. Miro a Al. Quien solo tiene una mano en la cabeza y negándome a los lados. Los veo alejarse al centro de la pista, ella envuelve su cuello con sus brazos nuevamente y le da un beso corto en la punta de la nariz. El sonríe. Se siente horrible. Horrible dentro. Prefiero salir del club.. salir y no recordar nada… pero si no la recuerdo. ¿Entonces cuál será el significado de mi vida? Está empezando a nevar grueso sobre nosotros. Los que estamos afuera del club. No tengo idea a donde ir, lo único que siento es algo roto dentro de mi.

* * *

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos,

Dlila


End file.
